


Of Heroes and Such

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Jack says goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Of Heroes and Such

##  Of Heroes and Such

##### Written by Cokie   
Comments? Write to us at [LWatson259@aol.com](mailto:LWatson259@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS: None that I know of 
  * Jack says goodbye. 
  * G [HC] [A] 



* * *

"Well...the MALP didn't lie," Jack O'Neill dryly retorted as his team assembled on the dais of the Stargate on Planet PG3-291. "We are definitely in a canyon."

"Looks like something out of a western movie," Sam Carter commented, staring 360 degrees around her.

"Butch and Sundance might just be over that next rise," O'Neill replied with a grin.

"I did not realize any other teams have come to this planet, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke, an eyebrow arched in confusion. "And I do not recall the names Butch or Sundance as any team members."

"It's an old movie, Teal'c," Daniel told him, gaining a look of surprise from his CO. "Hey, what can I say...I like westerns," Jackson grinned.

"Well, let's mosey on over the pass and see what's out there," the colonel ordered, walking down the steps to the old dirt path banked on either side by two massive boulders. "Doesn't look like anybody's been here for a while."

"I'm not picking up any life signs," Carter assured him, putting away her instruments and following him.

Daniel began recording, speaking softly into the camera while Teal'c took their six.

Halfway through the canyon, a low rumble stopped their progress as they listened, checking the rocks above, they found nothing out of the ordinary...although ordinary on an alien planet half-way across the galaxy is somewhat hard to determine.

"Okay, keep your heads up and your ears open," O'Neill ordered, continuing along the path. "We don't know what we've got here."

Their feet stirred up dust as they hiked down the trail, Jack and Daniel bantering light heartedly back and forth.

"O'Neill, above you!" Teal'c shouted a warning.

The colonel raised his weapon against enemy attack, barely jumping out of the way of the huge rock that tumbled from the side of the hill.

"Colonel, watch out!" Carter screamed as more rocks began to rain down, separating him from the rest of the team.

"Fall back!" O'Neill ordered, ducking out of the way as a large crag hit his leg. Dust and debris continued to fall, obscuring him from their sight.

"Jack?" Daniel called as the rumble ceased and the dust began to clear.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c's voice reverberated off the canyon walls.

Carter attempted to cross over the blockade to see the other side. She tugged the strap of her weapon over her head and began climbing.

"Sam, be careful," Jackson called to her.

"God, Daniel, I can't see him. I don't see anything but rock."

"Are you sure?" he asked, beginning the precarious climb up the canyon wall. 

"I saw O'Neill fall before the dust thickened," Teal'c told them, crawling behind Jackson to the other side of the rockslide. "He is here."

"Oh, God, he's under there," Sam whispered.

"Hey, Carter, I'm here. Don't get bent out of shape," the colonel replied. He received no reply from her, so tried again. "Yoo hoo, Carter? Daniel? TEAL'C?" he yelled, becoming angry that his team wouldn't respond. "Come on, guys, this isn't funny."

He jumped down from the huge rock he was seated on, that was halfway up the canyon wall, turning around in surprise to see that he had actually leaped down in one jump. "Whoa," he muttered, looking down at his feet. "Okay, what's going on here? Carter, I order you to look at me."

Nothing.

He got down on his knees next to Jackson.. "Dan-iel! Enough's enough. Games are over. Let's go, Campers."

Daniel also ignored him.

"This is weird," he whispered, turning toward the Jaffa as Teal'c shouted, "Here!"

Glancing down, Jack saw a hand peeking from underneath the rubble that Teal'c had uncovered. A hand encased in a fingerless glove. A hand that looked just like his.

He looked down at his own right hand, turning it palm up and flexing his fingers. "It can't be," he mumbled, glancing back at his team members, noticing the worried looks on their faces.

"This can't be happening," he spoke again, waving both arms in the air. "Hello! You people are losin' it." Colonel O'Neill glanced around him, thinking out loud. "Somehow I must've shifted dimensions or something equally scientific. Didn't walk through any portal, but wherever I am...they aren't."

He looked around in hopes of seeing a clue to his predicament. The ledge he was previously seated on was bathed in a glow and he decided to check that out. No sooner had the thought entered his mind, he found himself on the ledge, a trail of white light moving up the face of the cliff. Glancing below, he found his team still frantic in their attempt to remove the rocks from the covered body. Since they obviously weren't going to pay any attention to him, he decided to do a little reconnoiter on his own. With that resolved, he turned to follow the path of light up the boulder.

O'Neill reached the summit in record time, turning around to see his team still working diligently, their voices muted in the distance. Turning in a circle, he was surprised to see himself now in a room, the light bathing him as well as the walls and floor. "Now, this is weird," he muttered to himself. 

"Dad?"

Jack whirled around, his hand reaching for his sidearm, which was missing. He stared at the figure before him, disbelief contorting his features.

"What is this?" he finally whispered. "This...can't be real." Jack took a step backward.

The young boy stepped closer, holding out his hand. "No, wait. Dad, it's me. Charlie."

"Charlie? How? What's going on?"

"Just listen to me, okay?" the child pleaded. "Dad, we've got to talk. I've been sent as a...greeter, I guess is a good way of saying it. You've got to listen to me."

"Talk? You're de--" Jack jerked back, looking around again. "Where are we? I know you're dead. So, that means that I'm--"

"No. Dad, just listen. It isn't your time."

"What do you mean about 'my time'? That I'm not dead? Come on. If you're here and I'm here, I gotta be dead." Jack turned back to the large window overlooking the canyon below. "I'm guessing that's my body down there. Right? And if so, I'm either dead or gonna wake up pretty uncomfortable."

Charlie moved to stand beside him, looking below. "Your friends are trying to rescue your body. You're not dead...you have to go back. You have a lot of work to do."

Jack dropped his hand onto his son's shoulder, automatically rubbing small circles on his back. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, I'm fine," Charlie replied. "It's wonderful here. Really."

Jack stared at him, tears springing in his eyes at the vision of his son before him. "Hey," he whispered, holding out his arms. "If you're real, come here."

The youngster nearly leaped into his dad's open arms, wrapping both his arms around his father's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Dad?" 

"Yes, son?" Jack managed to choke out the words he thought he would never speak again.

"You have to leave...go back...but I want us to talk first."

"Hey, you're the one tellin' me I have to leave. I don't have any problems staying here It...it feels...right."

"Dad, think. You've got to go back. Remember...your team? SG-1? You have to be there for them. You're their leader...they need you."

Jack blinked, the memory of his team members flashing before him. "Yeah, I remember," he whispered.

"You need to be there to keep them all in line. Especially Daniel.." 

"Hey, hang on...how do you know about Daniel? And the rest of my team?

Charlie grinned. "Dad, you learn a lot up here. You can watch...and sort of 'supervise'. I want to watch you."

"No kiddin'? Why?"

Charlie hesitated, then glanced up at his father, replying, "Because you're my hero. I always wanted to be like you."

Jack slowly shook his head and dropped to his knees in front of his son, placing one hand on the side of his neck, his thumb on the boy's cheek. "No...no, Charlie. I'm no hero," he spoke, his voice raspy with emotion. "Just a man...a man who makes mistakes. Lots of mistakes."

The boy placed both hands on his father's shoulders. "Dad, you've got to listen to me...and believe me...it wasn't your fault. You have to let it go. Really... you've got to understand. I knew your gun was off limits. I...was curious about it because that was the one thing you wouldn't share with me. It was stupid...and I was wrong. If I had one wish it would be that I knew then what I know now."

"And that is?" Jack's voice cracked with emotion.

The boy smiled, mirroring his father by placing his own hand on Jack's neck. "How much you loved me. What great parents I had. How my father was so brave and put his life on the line all the time...for people he didn't even know."

"Charlie...don't." Jack placed his finger over his son's mouth, unable to hear the words. 

"No, Dad, I need to tell you all this. Besides," he grinned the patented O'Neill grin. Where you gonna go, huh? The only way is down."

"Well, ya got me there."

"Dad, you have to go back. The work you do is too important not to. You're gonna win this war...but it won't be done without you."

Jack slowly shook his head. "You know what I do?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes...and I know all about your black ops work from before. I've been talking to a couple of your old buddies. They helped me to understand things I didn't know. Like why you were gone for so long some times. I'm sorry for all the things you've been through."

"Don't...wait a minute. Old buddies? Who have you been talking to?"

The boy grinned again. "Yeah, uh, there's Charlie Kawalsky. He's real crazy but I like him a lot. And he really respects you, Dad. Then there's Frank Cromwell. We sat down one night and he talked about a lot of things."

"I just bet he did," Jack muttered.

"He...I guess you can say that he looked me up. Said he had a lot of ghosts he needed to take care of. He's a nice guy. And I know that deep down, you've forgiven him. You might not realize it yet. It's all hard to explain, Dad. That'll have to wait until you're here for good."

Jack sat down on his butt. "This is...are you sure this is real?"

Charlie sat down cross-legged in front of his father. "It's real all right. Want me to prove it?"

"How?"

"I can get Kawalsky for you. Want to see him? The boy asked excitedly."

"How?

"Dad...this is heaven. Lots of things are easy up here. I can't explain it; they just happen."

"Oh, yeah?" He ruffled his son's hair. "Then show me."

"I'll get Charlie."

"Okay..." Jack took a deep breath. "I'd...like to see him again." He looked up and Kawalsky was standing before him. 

"Hey, Colonel. We have to talk."

Jack jumped up from his position on the "floor". "Kawalsky?" He looked from his Charlie to the other one. "How'd you do that?"

His son shrugged. "We don't know how it works...cool, ain't it?"

Jack shook his head, then grinned, offering his hand toward his second in command..

Kawalsky ignored the proffered hand, instead grabbing his friend in a bear hug, slapping him on the back. "While I can't say I'm glad to see you here, it sure is good to see your ugly mug again, Colonel."

Jack pulled away from the embrace and stared into his friend's face. "Well, it is good to see you. I've missed you."

"Yeah, well, you didn't waste any time, did you?"

"Excuse me?"

"My stereo system. You got it right away, didn't you?"

"Hang on, now. What do you two do up here? Sit around and watch me? I don't think I can handle this. Besides, you said I could have it. And by the way," he grinned, "the right speaker was blown when I got it."

Kawalsky laughed, looking at Charlie. "I didn't say it wasn't used. But in answer to your question, that's not really how it is. We don't sit up here and gawk at people we know all day. It's more like we pick up on feelings. We're not voyeurs, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, that's good to know," he shot back. This is...well, this is strange," Jack replied, then became quiet, turning back toward the window. "It's a dream, isn't it? I'm gonna wake up soon."

"Dad...it isn't a dream. We are as real as you are. Just...like on a different plane of existence."

"No shit," Jack muttered.

"Um, Colonel...this probably isn't the best place to use that language."

"Oh...uh...sorry. Now, Kawalsky, what are you teachin' my kid here? You don't have to tell him every wayward thing about me."

The major grinned back at him. "Yeah...well, maybe there are a few details I'll need to leave out."

"Ya think?" Jack smiled wickedly. 

"You know, Jack...I know Charlie's already told you this, but you can't stay here."

Jack placed his hand again on his son's shoulder, squeezing it. "Yeah, that's what he said."

"You've got a lot left to do down there," Kawalsky nodded. "Your job is one of the most important on the planet."

They all turned to stare out the window at the scene before them. "There's Fraiser," Jack muttered. "They brought her through the gate. Look at that huge fatigue jacket she's wearing," he said with a grin, then watched as she took it off and threw it aside.

"They almost have you free," the major told them. "We don't have much time."

"Yeah. Listen...you're sure about this?"

"Dad...trust me. As much as I want you here, you need to be down there more."

Jack turned and stared at his son. "Okay. Then how about another hug?"

Charlie leaped into his arms and wrapped his own arms around his father's neck. "I think this is what I miss most about you."

"What?" Jack asked, tears springing in his eyes.

"Your hugs. They're great. I...I always felt safe there."

"Yeah...well...we didn't do it enough," Jack replied with a catch in his voice.

"I know...but I'll remember this one for a long, long time," Charlie assured him, sliding down his father's body. "And dad....one more thing..."

"What's that, kiddo?"

"In case you're wondering...Mom's happy. Part of her still loves you, but she is okay."

"Well, Son...part of me will always love her, too. And I think she knows that. Tell me, what's the one thing you miss most about your mother?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "The way she always smelled so good. And her chocolate chip pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse."

"Oh, yeah...they were pretty good, weren't they? Hey! I taught her how to make them!" Jack replied indignantly, ruffling Charlie's hair once again.

Charlie grinned at him. "Can I help it if hers were better?"

"Oh, you're a real comedian, aren't you?" Releasing his son, he turned to his old friend, opening his arms wide. 

Kawalsky opened his arms as well, the two old friends hugging each other. Thanks, Jack. For everything. You saved me from that snake in my head. I really appreciate that."

O'Neill swallowed tightly. "I guess. I just hope...well, never mind."

"Don't worry about it. Now, looks like they've almost got you out of that mess you got yourself in. You have to go."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked down, then back to Charlie, reaching down to touch his son one more time. "So...how do I do it? Click my heels or what?"

"Only if you want to go to Kansas, Dad, Charlie said with mock seriousness. 

"Oh funny, kid," said Jack ruffling his son's hair. Turning to Kawalsky he asked, "What exactly have you been teaching my son?" 

Kawalsky smiled while shrugging his shoulders, "Oh just the usual Jack. You know --Charlie Kawalsky's Tips on Surviving the O'Neill Sarcasm Syndrome." 

Jack laughed, then turned serious. "Okay. Well, then, how?"

"Goodbye, Colonel. We'll be seeing you," Kawalsky told him and with a shove in the small of his back, pushed his CO out the "window" of the viewing room. Kawalsky turned to Charlie. "You know I've always wanted to do that," he said grinning down on the young boy. Then he placed his own hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But...today was good."

"Yes, it was. But I'm glad your dad got to go back. He's got a lot of living left."

"Yeah, he does. And I'm glad."

*****

Dr. Fraiser was on her knees untying the boot on Jack O'Neill's foot, slipping it off, then peeling off the sweat-soaked sock before placing her fingers on his ankle. "Keep going, get those rocks off him. I've got a pulse."

Slowly, rock by rock, they removed the landslide, revealing the colonel's legs, then hips, breathing a collective sigh when they realized his body was fairly protected beneath the over- hang of the first boulder that had fallen, keeping him from being crushed to death. 

"Okay, work slowly," Fraiser ordered the rescue team. "Don't make a mistake now. So far, other than scrapes, he's all right. That Irish luck, his guardian angel, or something is watching over him."

Teal'c and SG-2 worked together and slid the final rocks out of the way, revealing the colonel's bruised and sweat-coated body before Fraiser moved into their line of vision. "I need to bag him," she shouted to an orderly behind her. "He's not breathing."

A mask was quickly fitted over his face and the orderly squeezed the plastic bag attached to it, forcing air into O'Neill's lungs, while the doctor used her stethoscope to listen to his heartbeat. After a few tense moments, the colonel's chest rose with a gulp of air as he breathed in the forced air, coughing it back out.

"Okay, that's good," the doctor commented. "Colonel? Colonel O'Neill...can you hear me?"

He continued to breathe on his own, but did not otherwise respond. She checked his vitals, flashing a penlight into his eyes, not getting the response she desired. Quickly checking for broken bones, she finally allowed the medics to place him on a backboard and ready him for transport back to the SGC.

"Janet?" Sam asked once the doctor stood up and supervised the process.

"I didn't detect any broken bones, although his ribs could fool me" she answered the unasked question. "And I'll have to check for head injury. That big boulder actually saved his life. Other than the scrapes and bruises that you see, and the bump on his head, everything else seems fairly normal."

"He sure scared me to death," Carter commented. 

"Yeah...I know the feeling," Fraiser muttered. "Okay, boys, let's get him home."

*****

O'Neill slowly became aware of the smells and sounds of the infirmary and realized he was home...or at least back on earth. Where, after the events of the last day, he never expected to again be. He would have paid anything for a handful of aspirin to ease the ache in his head, but contented himself to lay still, willing the pain back into the recesses of his mind.

A gentle touch on his wrist brought him closer to the surface and he swallowed, whispering, "Hey, Doc."

"Colonel? Welcome back." Fraiser placed his wrist back on the bed and touched his shoulder. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Maybe," he replied with a grin. "Do I want to?"

"Sure you do. You're doing fine."

He cracked open his eyes and grinned up at her. "Thanks for coming to get me."

She opened her mouth, then closed it in surprise. "You remember that? I thought you were out cold until we got back here."

"No, I watched you from the room with Charlie...and Charlie."

Fraiser lightly touched his forehead and shook her head. "Who, Colonel? You must have been dreaming. Near asphyxiation can do that to you, I suppose. You're very lucky, Sir. Other than some scrapes and bruises, a cracked rib and that knot on your head, you're fine. We found you under the overhang of the first boulder that fell. That one saved your life."

Jack nodded. "I know. I was watching while they got rid of the rocks. I was lucky."

"Colonel O'Neill, you were unconscious."

"I'm tellin' you, Doc. I watched the whole thing. You showed up with SG-2 and a couple of medics. Your fatigue jacket was too large and kept sliding off your shoulder, so you took it off and tossed it on the ground."

She stared at him. "Colonel, when I did that, you were only uncovered to the knees. There's no way you could have known that."

"Then how do I know it? I watched when you pulled off my boot and sock and found a pulse in my ankle. I saw you do it."

"Fascinating," she muttered. "Where was this room?"

"Uh...up above someplace on top of the canyon wall. I followed the light up the trail and ended up there. Then Charlie showed up and told me I had to come back." His voice lowered and he glanced at her. "I got to talk to my kid again, Doc. And hug 'im. I saw Charlie Kawalsky, too. But they said I had to come back and then...that's all I really remember until I just woke up."

Fraiser shook her head in amazement. "People have documented near death experiences for years. I've just never heard an eye-witness account. You're very lucky, Colonel."

"Yeah. I am," he agreed. "Now, if there ain't nothing' wrong with me, when can I go home?" He grimaced as he pushed up on his elbow.

"Easy now," she chided him. "Not that fast. I'm keeping you for observation."

"Doc! I wanna go home."

"Not yet, Colonel. Nothing can be that important. I just want--Colonel O'Neill, lie back down."

He sat up with a groan, holding his tender ribs. "Listen, Doc. I've been on the bottom end of an avalanche, nearly suffocated and slow roasted today. Even I can smell how bad I stink. I want to go home, get a shower and fall into my own bed. I'll be fine. Come on..."

Fraiser stared at him, chewing her lower lip before finally sighing, giving in to one of her most strong-willed patients. Pointing her index finger at him, she began to stipulate. "IF I let you go home, I want you to rest...in bed. Nothing strenuous for twenty-four hours. And come back and see me Thursday morning...0800. I'll decide then whether or not to clear you for duty."

"Great. Now where are some clothes?"

"And Daniel will drive you home. No driving until after I check you again."

"Doc!"

"You want some cheese with that whine, Colonel? That's the deal. Take it or leave it. What's it going to be?"

"Deal," he grumbled unhappily. 

"Good. Sit there and I'll have someone bring you some clothes. And colonel, don't make me regret this."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, waving her off. 

*****

Several hours later, Jack relaxed in the chair on his deck, watching the sun set behind the mountains. He had let water from the showerhead pelt his tired and bruised body until the spray turned tepid, then managed to pull on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt without groaning too many times in the process.

He held the cell phone in his right hand, debating whether to use it or not. He was being silly - he knew that. But still he hesitated.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud, O'Neill. Quit bein' a wimp and just do it." Gathering courage, he punched in the familiar numbers into the phone, his mouth going dry when he heard it ring. She picked up on the second ring.

"Uh...hi. It's me." He listened, then smiled. "Yeah, I know it's been a while since I've checked in with you. So...you doin' okay?"

Another silence as he listened to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking today. About Charlie. Lots of things. Hey, do you remember that first weekend when we made those chocolate chip pancakes?" Jack smiled as she replied, adding, "Yes, I KNOW yours were better. Charlie told me so...."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to Kathie and Gatedemon for their  
> expert proofing and suggestions!  
> 

* * *

> July 7, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
